The Scabbards Game
by yue-chan
Summary: "Come on, Kanda! It's just a game, what's the worst that can happen?" :. Meet Allen Walker, a.k.a. the worst that can happen.


A/N: Okay, I have no idea where this story came from. I was just minding my own business when I remembered an episode of Cold Case where people in a party decide to play a game. The men would put their car keys together, the women would pick randomly and the new formed couple would have to spend the night together (or something along those lines). Just after I remembered that came the wish to writing something similar, hence The Scabbards Game was born.

Now it's up to you guys to tell me if it was a good or a bad thing u.u

Warnings: yaoi and bad grammar.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, Kanda! It's just a game, what's the worst that can happen?<em>

_Meet Allen Walker, aka the worst that can happen._

* * *

><p>Cross Marian was a bored, womanizer king that ruled over the whole England. Famous for been unfriendly forward men, some people knew Cross as a drunk others (especially women) as a nymphomaniac. However, everybody have to agree at some point and, in this case, it was common sense to describe the king simply as bastard.<p>

Which brings the question: What the hell was he doing here?

"Cause it's a wonderful party." – his personal maid, Lenalee, had answered the first time he asked, a considerably long time ago – "And because your father has some business to attend with Cross. "

In other words: he was stuck here at the 'party', alone with all the nobles and whoever else had permission (or not) to enter the ballroom. It probably wouldn't be this bad if half of the men weren't drunk already with the rest following closely. Oh, that and the so called 'ladies' were prostitutes. All of them. Why everybody was just kissing like some stupid valentine's couple Kanda didn't know, nor did he want to. He just hoped (for a miracle) for things to stay like that.

_I hate England._ – he couldn't remember how many times the thought had hit him but it wasn't any less true. People here were pigs! All ready to scream how old-fashioned and bored all the other countries were and how England is the center of the world when they roll on their own dirt, eating shit and calling it good food.

_Hell, I miss my soba already._

" Hey, Kanda sir!"

Raising his head, Kanda saw a big man approaching, his red nose an undeniable proof of his poor state.

"Come on! Play a game with us!"

"No."

"But Kanda sir! It's a really nice and easy game!" – the man got even closer and Kanda took a step back, disgusted by the man's smell. Really, he was the only one here that bathed on daily basis?

"I don't care."

"Thomas you idiot! Stop babbling and explain the rules!" – another big man shouts from the other side of the room, pushing a redhead teen with an eye patch to be the center of the attention. Said teen was holding a vase half of his size.

"All right, all right!" – turning to look at the redhead for a moment, Thomas soon turned back to face Kanda again, a stupid smile plastered on his face – "It's really simple! You see, we all put ours scabbards in the vase. Then the ladies pick. If one of them picks your scabbard, you two got to spend the rest of the night in one of the guest rooms!"

"This is stupid. I'm not playing." – sure, insult drunk people while you're surrounded by them is never a smart thing to do but Kanda could only take so much. Couldn't these imbeciles think of something better? Maybe try and blow each other's heads with those stupid guns they're always carrying nowadays?

"But… "– Thomas started to say, when a third voice cut in.

"He's playing!"

Turning sharp, Kanda found Lenalee standing right beside him.

"I'm not. And where the hell where you for the last two hours?" – eyes sharp as knifes, Kanda stared at his maid. It was times like these he regretted his father's policy of always treating the servants well.

"Oh, come on Kanda! You did nothing but nag the whole day! Live a little!"– the girl said cheerfully, eyes glowing with all the possibilities. And she had considered every single one of them.

"If I wanted a whore I would go find a brothel. At least there I can choose." – gritting his teeth, Kanda was very close to unsheathe his katana, and it was not to play a stupid game.

"But Yuu…"

"Don't call me Yuu!"

"Nobody said anything about sex. You just go and spend the night with a beautiful woman, get to know her a little bit and maybe, maybe, have some sex. It's not a marriage, just a one-night stand to make you both happy!"

"I don't care, I can meet people on my own! I don't need a stupid game for that!"

"Come on, Kanda! It's just a game, what's the worst that can happen?" – seeing they were drawing too much attention (and that the game could start at any minute) Lenalee stopped the small talk and went for the kill.

"If you don't play I'll tell brother you got me pregnant. "

Kanda stopped, whatever words he was about to say crashing and burning in his mouth. For good ten seconds his mind was completely blank, incapable to think about anything. Then, it came. Images of Komui (Lenalee's brother) throwing a fit. The man was famous for his creepy brotherly love, aka obsession. Kanda saw Komui nearly cut off a boy's 'toy' after said boy kissed Lenalee. And it was on the cheek!

After that traumatizing experience (Kanda was eight at the time), he swore he would never, ever, get interested in Lenalee in any way other than a maid and eventually friend. Ever. Which quickly became the girl's ace in hard discussions like the ones they just had.

Yeah, cause they just had a discussion. Period.

Kanda would play now.

"You'll pay me for that." – giving the girl his katana (Kanda refused to let his precious Mugen in those idiots hands), Kanda gave the scabbard to Thomas. The big man, that seemed too far gone to understand the conversation so far, smiled again and took it, going straight (as straight as he could anyway) to the vase.

"Oh, come on now. What's the worst that can happen? "

Like a signal have been given, all the other men started to unsheathe their swords, putting the scabbards in the vase. A deep silence fell upon the guests, tension building until, after what seemed ages, a woman walked to the vase. Searching in a rather dramatic manner, the lady seemed to feel every piece of the vase before getting her hand out, revealing a bronze scabbard.

Kanda let out a relieved sigh. The woman was the classic 'too much'. Too much makeup. Too much perfume. Too much jewelry.

Another woman came. Then another and another. One by one they picked, leaving the ballroom to be with the owners of the scabbards. Kanda was starting to get restless. There were very few women now.

_Stupid game! Someone choose me already!_

"E-excuse me, sir." – the voice came floating, timid whisper to echo at the now almost empty room. As one they stopped and turned, seeing a small boy with white hair standing near one of the richest and most snob men – "There is a lady at the gate. She wishes to speak with you."

People started to talk, both men and women alike, all trying to guess what was happening. Kanda kept his mouth shut, though. The less he knew about this people and their affairs the better. He was about to give up that stupid game when the snob man spoke to the boy:

"And who this lady thinks she is to annoy me?"

The boy averted his eyes for both fear and shame.

"Your wife, sir."

_He's crazy! You can't say something like that! Not now!_ – eyes wide, Kanda stared at the boy, body tense sensing the hit to come.

And sure enough, the boy was hit. However, instead of throwing the boy out, the blow just made him stumble further into the room. Panic was clear in those young eyes as the white haired boy desperately tried not to bump into anyone.

But he would, eventually. The room wasn't that empty after all.

And soon enough the boy found a target he couldn't dodge. Ironically, the only one that couldn't dodge for himself: the red haired boy with the vase. The result was obvious. Even much smaller, the white boy was more than enough to knock the red one to the ground, the vase slipping from his hands and breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" – the white boy started almost immediately, trying to kneel on the ground and bowl at the same time. His hands, however, started to gather the pieces, ghosting over the remaining scabbards.

"Allen! No!" – the red boy screamed but it was too late. The other boy had already picked a scabbard from the floor, holding it carefully with both hands.

A black and silver scabbard.

"That's too bad, Kanda sir. There's no quitting in this game." – one of the men said, not even bothering to hide his mischievous grin. But Kanda didn't saw that, too busy glaring at Lenalee.

"What's the worst, hun?" – he growled before retrieving Mugen from the girl's now shaky hands. Marching to the boy, Kanda grabbed his scabbard and sheathe his katana before yanking the pitiful boy to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" – the boy cried immediately – "I'm so so-"

"Shut up and walk."

And both males were gone, walking down the hall, trying to find an empty room.

_-x-_

The room was a very frisky one, filled with blacks and reds and velvet. At least, that's what it looked like in one glance. Too bad Kanda had more important things to take care to spare it a second glance.

"Oof" – the boy cried softly once his body was ungracefully dumped in the bed – "I'm…"

"You're sorry, I know! Che! You've been saying that for the last five minutes so shut up, Moyashi!" – leaving his katana in a nearby table, Kanda laid on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head. He kept some distance, though, for both good measure and politeness.

The boy flinched, lowering his head and hiding his face. Kanda's eyes narrowed. It was if the boy had just been hit, or waiting to be. Whatever it was, it didn't feel right. Just how badly the boy was hurt?

"Are you hurt?"

A fearful shake of head. Definitely not the answer Kanda wanted.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Moyashi!" – but the boy didn't budge. So Kanda being Kanda did the only thing he could think of:

He sat on the bed, grabbed the boy's chin and lifted it.

But he didn't believe in what he saw…

A pair of gray, almost silver eyes grew wide, showing all the fear and innocence in their owner's heart. Kanda stopped breathing. In all his travels, he had never seen eyes like those. Such strength and power! Such beauty! Yet it seemed…tamed, like a sad bird with broken wings.

If Kanda had only seen that, he would be able to look away and let the boy be. But there was also a face attached to those eyes. Maybe not so young as Kanda originally thought, but still very delicate, with a small nose and pink, petit lips. There was a scar, marking the pale skin under the left eye with a soft shade of crimson, a small cross that finished sharp like a tip of a spear. Putting away some strands of white, Kanda found the rest of the scar in the forehead: an upside down, crimson pentagram.

However, the moment Kanda brushed his fingers over the star was the moment the boy drew back, body trembling even so slightly.

"It's not a scar, is it? It's a mark." – retreating his hand, Kanda let out a heavy sigh – "Someone branded you."

The boy gave a small nod.

"What's it for? A slave? A whore?"

Turning his head to the side, the boy laughs.

"Is there a difference?" – he asks bitterly in a hollow, defeated voice – "I'm a clown, sir. Your Majesty's old toy. "

"Wrong."

The boy raised his eyes shyly, confusion clear in those grayish orbs.

"My name is not sir and Cross is not my king so quit with the formalities." – trying his best to put as much despise on the name as he could, Kanda didn't even realized he had raised his own head proudly – "Call me Kanda or nothing else, Moyashi."

"Moyashi?"

"Means bean sprout. Che! I've been calling you that for the last ten minutes."

Allen blinked, finally getting the guts to stare at the stranger in the eye. This man (if he could be called that) was clearly not from England. His face for one was too sharp, like he was made from the same steel as his sword. His eyes however were even sharper; midnight orbs that seem to know nothing of fear or hesitation. Two strands of the straighter and darker hair Allen have ever seen finished the picture, framing the exotic face, the rest of the strands falling over the stranger's back in an old fashioned but somehow suitable ponytail.

In other words, the stranger was a breathtaking mystery.

"What… " – swallowing hard, Allen realized just how dry his throat was – "What will you do to me? I mean, I know about the game. "

"You knew? And you still touched a scabbard?" – arching an eyebrow Kanda crossed his arms, clearly demanding an explanation. The boy couldn't be that dumb, could he?

"I thought you hadn't started yet!" – a soft shade of pink took over Allen's face – "I just wanted to clean the mess and get out, I guess."

"Che. Baka Moyashi. "

The white haired boy smiled a fake smile. It seems strange, really, to be so comfortable around some freaking outsider. Then again, when was the last (decent) conversation he had with anyone that was not his redhead, crazy old pawl, Lavi?

_If Mana was here, he would say to go on and try._ – it was true, wasn't it? His adoptive father would wish for nothing but his son to take a chance and, maybe, befriend someone new.

"So?"

Allen blinked, suddenly lost. Did the other say something?

"I'm…sorry?"

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I asked what you think I'll do to you."

"Hum…beat and rape? Not necessarily in that order." – _Please prove me wrong! Please! Please!_

Midnight eyes grew a little soft, even if the man's face kept the frown. So that was how Cross treated his toys.

"Let me rephrase: what do you want me to do to you, Moyashi?"

"I…I don't know." – the boy answered lamely –" Nobody ever ask me before."

Silence grew in the room. It wasn't all uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either, since neither of them knew what to do or say. During that ever-lasting moment, eyes locked and parted. Lips were bit. Sighs were freed. And hands…

_Wait!_ – eyes wide, Kanda finally noticed the boy was wearing a glove, the black tissue covering his hand and arm until the elbow.

"Is that another mark?" – perhaps it was rude to just go and ask but Kanda figured it couldn't be that bad. Especially considering what the boy had to endure so far.

If only he hadn't took Allen of guard…

"Wha..No! No it's just…A scar! Yeah, that's right! Only a stupid, old scar! Nothing to worry about!" – bringing his arm to his back, Allen tried to hide it. It was a foolish effort but honestly, what else could he do?

"Che. Who said I'm worried?" – but Kanda was and deep down he knew it – "Show me."

"What!" – gray eyes were as big as plates now.

"You heard, Moyashi. Show me your arm."

"No! It's my arm; I'm not showing it just because you want!" – trying to get away and keep his arm hidden at the same time, Allen did his best to drag himself out of this. Literally.

But Kanda wasn't used to hearing 'no', especially from a bean sprout.

"Show me." – he whispered, voice as low and powerful as a lion – "Or I'll rip your glove to shreds. "

Again silence seemed to settle. Again both boys couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

Allen took a deep breath. Lowering his head to put white bangs in front of his eyes, he slowly extended his arm. Kanda, a little surprised by the act, touched the dark fabric with the tip of his fingers.

"Just...let me stay. Please?" – the white boy begged, trying to prevent his arm from trembling. Why the outsider's presence was so important he couldn't tell. Maybe he just wanted some kindness? Outsider or not, this stranger had proven to be (sort of) kind.

Maybe he just wanted to end this night with more than just pain and tears.

Eyes wide, Kanda was speechless. Did he heard right? That bean sprout had just begged to spent the night with him? They just met! His presence couldn't mean this much already, could it?

_Maybe he's just avoiding Cross or someone else._ – it was a possibility, right? To seek for protection? Yet, regardless of how right it sounded, Kanda didn't want to believe. It feels too…hollow.

Deciding the best way to answer those questions was get to know more about the boy, Kanda started to take of the black glove. Mentally, he braced himself for what he was about to see. Being a warrior, he was used to ugly scars, but one can never be sure. However, when the glove was removed and midnight eyes could finally see, Kanda couldn't help but blink, dumbfounded.

"That's it? "

"What do you mean, that's it? I'm hideous!" – gray met midnight, portraying a strange mix of fear and disbelieve.

"Che. I've seen worst." – true a red skinned, burned looking arm wasn't exactly a sign sent from heaven but it could be a lot worse. Or maybe it was the beauty in the rest of that petit body that made Kanda think this way.

"Liar!" – _Stop it! There's fear and there is hate, period. There isn't hope! There will never be hope!_

"Shut up! It's not my fault people here are all freaking dramatic about scars!"

Allen smiled, eyes glowing with a new element: anger.

"Touch it." – he said with a smirk, clearly waiting for Kanda to back of – "If you're not impressed, touch it. Better yet, kiss it. "

_Go ahead. Shatter this beautiful dream. I don't mind. It will all vanish in the morning anyway. _

Midnight orbs narrowed to slits.

"Don't push me, Moyashi. Or I'll drag you back to a certain game." – Kanda threatened, ignoring how…attractive the beam sprout was now, all ruffled and mad like a wild kitten.

"You don't have the guts to drag me anywhere. "

And that did it. Whatever was holding Kanda back snapped, leaving him free to show his true self. That's why he grabbed Allen's arm, pushing it with a strong, almost painful movement that made the small boy jerk forward with a surprised cry.

That's why his lips made contact, giving the red, burned skin a feathery kiss.

"… "– Allen was speechless. The boy have never been kissed in the arm before. Even his old friend Lavi could barely stand it.

"Why?" – he whispered in awe, tears making his big gray eyes even more bright.

Kanda raised his hand, using a finger to silence him up.

"Ask me tomorrow." – he said just as loud, before finding his way to Allen's lips.

_-x-_

Morning came, sun invading the room like a clueless servant or a parent that lacks common sense. Laying over his right side on the bed, Allen stares at his left hand. He could recall last night's every second yet, it still feels like a dream. A glorious, blessed dream, waiting for him to fully awake to fade, giving place to cruel reality take over once more.

_Where will I wake up? My room? The infirmary? A cell in the dungeons?_

_Maybe I'll wake in Cross' bed?_

For some reason, the thought almost made him laugh. Was he that desperate to get away from his master? Could he really imagine someone as breathtaking and exotic as Kanda while pleasing Cross, a handsome but cruel man? If so, did he manage to fully indulge to the dream and scream Kanda's name when Cross made him come?

"I wish I did."

"Wish you did what?"

Allen froze, feeling someone move on the other side of the bed. Said someone hugged him from behind, pressing his body fully against Allen's small back. However, before the boy could decide what to do (or rather to which god pray first) the stranger's hand came, callused fingers running over burned skin until marble and red fingers were intertwined.

"Nothing." – turning, the boy faced the dark haired teen. Kanda seemed half-asleep, with glassy eyes and messy hair everywhere. Definitely not a mourning person –" When do you have to leave?"

A spark crossed Kanda's eyes, like a falling star in a winter's night. Next thing Allen knew, the foreigner was trying to find and put his clothes, all at the same time.

"Wha… " – the vision was so surreal for someone so stoic, the white boy was caught unguarded – "What are you doing?"

"Stay here." – a fully dressed Kanda ignored the question, attaching Mugen to his belt again – "I don't care who nock, do not open the door. Got it?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, but the night is over and I have chores to do." – sitting on the bed, Allen's heart was heavy. This wonderful dream was fading and fast – "It was…the best night of my life, but that's all. "

_A one night stand…how many of those will you have? How many did you already? Will you even remember me? _

However, instead of laying back in the bed and cuddle for whatever time they still had (like Allen thought he would) Kanda just narrowed his eyes.

"Liar." – he growled before leaving, slamming the door on his way out.

_-x-_

Cross was trying to keep himself awake. It have been a hell of a ball and the king had enjoyed like it was the last one (considering his debts, it probably was) but now was time to act like a king and go to the meeting with his once friend Tiedoll .

How could a man (even an old one) not appreciate his balls where far beyond him.

Eyes threatening to close, Cross never saw the women in his bed leaving, neither did he see the person that entered silently. However, half-asleep (maybe drunk) or not, Cross was still fast enough to catch whatever was tossed at him.

He couldn't believe what it was, though.

"A gift? I'm touched." – holding the gems, Cross smirked. Everybody knew the orient have the best jewels but the twin sapphires he was holding now exceed even that expectation. Even the small band of black velvet connecting them was beyond perfect! And to say it was just some hair band.

"I want you clown." – Kanda said, head high and eyes sharp. He has never treated Cross as a king and he wasn't about to start now – "Consider it your payment."

"And why do you think he is for sale?" – keeping the jewel well protected in his hand, Cross stared at the teen. If Tiedoll didn't liked this brat so much…

"Che. Everything is for sale here. You're up to your neck in debts." – narrowing his eyes, Kanda just wanted to finish this and fast – "I could buy the whole castle and throw you out and nobody would try to stop me. Instead I'm just going for your clown. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Fine, take the brat." – placing the gems in his pants pocket, Cross got out of the bed – "Just don't return him if you get bored."

Kanda smirked.

_I'm not planning to._

_-x-_

It was a dream, it has to be.

Being a clown, Allen saw a lot of nobles. Not that he knew all of them, far from that. Mostly he just recognizes the ones always around or who had hit him at some point, but even he could tell who this man was.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I believe I entered the wrong room?" – the man said in a calm, sleepy voice, like he had just woke up and wasn't fully aware of the path he took. A small, gentle smile was on his lips, compensating his tall and strong build, which could be taken by intimidating. His hair was a light shade of brown, just like his odd mustache and, on top of all that he wears glasses.

Now, it would be not a very impressive sight if not for one, little detail: this old man was Froy Tiedoll, regent of Japan. Since the king had died and the prince was still too young to rule, Froy was the one in charge, therefore the most important man in Japan.

However, it was the first time Allen got to be this close from the man.

"I-I'm sorry!" – the boy bowed deeply. Why he had to be so stupid? If he had just locked the door after Kanda left, this wouldn't be happening – "I didn't want to disturb your majesty!"

"What's your name boy?" – Tiedoll asked softly, smile still in place even if the boy couldn't see.

"It's Allen, your majesty. "

"Well Allen, as I see I'm the one disturbing you. Now, could you please straight yourself? There is no need to bow so deeply."

Allen did as told but his eyes remained on the floor.

"That's better. Feel free to look at me, if you want to." – Tiedoll chuckled, remembering a certain someone – "My son is always staring, you know? I'm afraid I got used to such boldness act."

"Your son?" – risking a shy glance, the boy dared to wait for an answer.

"Yes. I mean, he is not technically my son but, after seeing him growing up it's impossible for me to not think of him as such." – another chuckle, this time a little louder – "I wonder if Yuu had some fun last night. Then again, he's not found of parties."

Allen blinked. Here was the Japan 'king', talking to him like he was someone important, even saying things of personal matter. Was it some Japanese trait to just go and be friendly with complete, underclass strangers?

"I bet Yuu's probably looking for me. Cross too. Oh, well." – scratching his head, Tiedoll smiled cheaply – "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now, Allen. "

"Wait!" – realizing he had nearly screamed, Allen lowered his head again, blushing madly – "I-I mean, I was just…wondering… please, I do not wish to bother b-but…if your majesty could be so kind to tell me…"

"My boy, as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I'm already late for a meeting with your king so, please, speak freely."

The boy took a deep breath. It was probably the craziest thing he had ever done (besides growing feelings for Kanda, that is) but he had to ask. If Kanda was leaving today, Allen wanted to say good bye.

"Did you saw a young man with black long hair and dark eyes?" – staring at Tiedoll for the first time, Allen's body was completely rigid – "His name is Kanda, and I believe he is a foreign too. "

Tiedoll's eyes narrowed, the smile slipping his face for the first time, leaving behind just a serious man.

"And what, pray tell, you want with my son?"

Eyes wide and body trembling, Allen took a step back. How could he be so stupid! He had just told, even in an inexplicit way, that he had met Tiedoll's son. Worst, the man was probably thinking Allen had done something, displeased Kanda in some way. Maybe even hurt him?

_I'm dead! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kanda! Oh, why I didn't keep my mouth shut? God, I'm so dead!_

"Answer me, boy!" – the man pressed, protective instincts in override. Tiedoll was no fool. He may have kept for himself the boy's poor state and the smell of sex in the room but now things were different. Was this boy a whore? Did Cross dare to give his scraps for his beloved son? –" What do you want with my son?"

"I…I…"

"Che. And here I thought you would back me on this, old man. "

Two pair of eyes rushed over the door, where Kanda was comfortably laying on the portal.

"Yuu!" – Tiedoll smiled, forgetting the threats he was about to do. His son was fine as always. It was strange to see the teen with his hair down and unkept though, and the man made a little note to ask about it later.

"Don't call me that!"

"How was the party? Did you have fun?"

"Do you really have to ask?" – raising an eyebrow, Kanda looked between the males, probably deciding to who he should be mad first. Tiedoll for not being in his room when Kanda went looking for him. Allen for opening the freaking door.

"I'm your father."

"No, you're not." – but there wasn't much effort on that denial, and both father and son knew that. And Allen…

Allen was completely lost, eyes jumping from one man to the other in a more than desperate attempt to understand this strange, surreal and downright bizarre situation. One moment he was as good as dead, now he was listening to the most strange talk ever like he wasn't even in the room!

"Cross is probably waiting for me." – Tiedoll changed the subject like it was the most common thing in the world, his calm trademark smile back in place – "You don't happen to know where he is, do you, Yuu?"

"Last time I saw he was still dressing." – the boy closed his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the memory. To see a man in the glorious 'morning after' was never something to look for but Cross took it to a whole new level.

"You entered in his room? What for? "

"To buy Moyashi." – Kanda shrugged, silently thankful for the change of subject.

Tiedoll blinked.

"Moyashi?"

"I'm afraid that would be me." – Allen re-entered the conversation with a nervous smile, still a bit unsure of what was happening. Did he heard right? Kanda was his master now?

For the first time in years, Tiedoll seemed speechless.

"Don't you have to talk with Cross or something?" – seeing how the atmosphere was starting to get weird again, Kanda remembered his adoptive father of his precious meeting. Truth be told, after spending half of a night dealing with stupid people and the other half screwing Moyashi senseless, the Japanese teen was more than done, he was exhausted.

That's why Kanda collapsed over the bed as soon as Tiedoll left.

"Kanda?" – Allen called, unsure of how to behave now and even a little worried.

"Lock the door and come here, Moyashi." – was the muffled answer he received.

The white boy did as told, locking the door and nearing the bed with careful steps. Moving his head so the pillow wouldn't suffocate his words again, Kanda stared at the gray orbs for a long while before finally finding the right words.

"Because of the mark I can't set you free, so you're coming home with me, Moyashi." – dark eyes were soft and caring but then became angry, narrowing into slits – "But if you ever call me master I'll send you back to Cross in pieces, got it?"

Allen paled for a second before desperately nodding. There was no way he was ever coming back to Cross, especially for such stupid mistake.

Kanda seemed satisfied with the amount of fear in the eyes of his new servant, so much he even smiled a little.

"Good. Now, come here."

Joining his new master in the bed, Allen easily found his way to the warm chest, cuddling the best he could. Soon he could feel strong arms hugging him, keeping him close, protected. It felt like heaven.

There was just a small detail…

"Kanda?"

"Hn?"

"Are you really the prince?"

"…Freak latter, Moyashi."

"Okay."


End file.
